crash_bandicoot_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The crash bandicoot 1
Crash Bandicoot (japonés:クラッシュ·バンディクー Kurasshu Bandikuu ) es un juego de plataformas hecha por Naughty Dog en 1996 para la PlayStation, ofreciendo el carácter del mismo nombre. Mientras juega, Crash Bandicoot debe luchar contra el Doctor Neo Cortex y sus secuaces para salvar a Tawna., su amada novia bandicoot, quien fue retenida en cautiverio por Cortex luego de que Crash logró escapar. Este juego se hizo cuando Naughty Dog tenía solo diez empleados. Además de su lanzamiento original en PlayStation, también se emuló en PlayStation Network el 4 de diciembre de 2006, a través del cual se puede reproducir en PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita y, a partir de la actualización del sistema operativo 1.70, en PlayStation 3 Ha vendido 6,82 millones de copias a nivel mundial. El 30 de junio de 2017 se lanzó un remaster completo del juego junto con Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back y Crash Bandicoot: Warped como parte de la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N. Sane . Contenido[ ocultar ] Jugabilidad Niveles Cajas y otros artículos Historia Final alternativo Caracteres Prototipos 8 de abril de 1996 11 de mayo de 1996 Recepción Galería Trivialidades Referencias Jugabilidad editar La jugabilidad en Crash Bandicoot es notablemente más simple que las últimas iteraciones de la serie. Crash no aprende ninguna habilidad a lo largo del juego, solo puede caminar, saltar y usar un ataque de giro. El único animal que Crash puede montar en este juego es un jabalí. Niveles editar Hay tres islas en el juego, entre las cuales 32 niveles se dividen de la siguiente manera (los seis niveles de jefe se indican en negrita): Isla Tipo de nivel Nivel Artículos Enemigos / Obstáculos Rondas de Bonificación N. Sanity IslandityPlaya jungla➞Playa N. Sanity➞Borrar icono de gema➞Cangrejo; Tortuga➞ Selva➞Rodillos de la selva➞Borrar icono de gema➞Piedra rodante; Zorrillo; Venus atrapamoscas➞Icono de tawna Muralla de la aldea nativa➞La gran puerta➞Borrar icono de gema➞Llama; Rolling Monkey; Escudo nativo; Pilar de pinchos Tortuga; Venus atrapamoscas➞Cono de tawna Boulder Chase➞Cantos rodados➞Borrar icono de gema➞Cantos rodados➞ Río➞Río arriba➞Borrar icono de gema➞Pez volador; Venus atrapamoscas➞ Icono de tawna Jefe / choza de pueblo nativo➞Papu papu➞N / A➞Papu papu; Cetro de Papu➞ Selva➞Rocas rodantes➞Borrar icono de gema➞Rocas rodantes; Mofeta, Tortuga; Venus atrapamoscas➞Icono de tawnaIcono de brio Cerdo➞Cerdo salvaje➞Borrar icono de gema➞Escudo Nativo 2; Poste de pinchos ➞ Muralla de la aldea nativaalezaFortaleza nativaGuardar icono de gema➞Llama; Rolling Monkey; Escudo nativo; Poste de pinchos Tortuga; Venus atrapamoscas➞cono de tawna Isla Wumpa➞Río➞Hasta el arroyo➞Borrar icono de gema➞Pez volador; Venus atrapamoscas; Mono rodante Icono de tawna Jefe, cascada➞Ripper Roo➞N / A➞Ripper Roo; Agua TNT grande➞ Ruinas antiguas➞La ciudad perdidaIcono de gema verde➞Murciélagos Llama; Lagartija; Pilar deslizante➞Icono de tawnaIcono de brio Templo oscuro➞Ruinas del templo➞Borrar icono de gema➞Murciélagos Pilar de cierre; Llama; Serpiente Lanza; Araña➞ Puente➞Camino a ningún sitio➞Borrar icono de gema➞Cerdo; Tortuga➞Icono de tawna Boulder Chase➞Boulder Dash➞Borrar icono de gema➞Roca; Venus atrapamoscas➞ Cerdo➞Cerdo Entero (requiere llave) ➞Borrar icono de gema➞Escudo Nativo 2; Poste de pinchos➞ Ruinas antiguas➞Sunset Vista 1➞Borrar icono de gemaIcono de llave➞Murciélagos Llama; Lagartija; Pilar deslizante Icono de tawna Icono de la corteza Jefe, minas➞Koala Kong➞N / A➞Koala Kong jefe 3, TNT, cantos rodados➞ Isla de la corteza➞Fábrica➞Maquinaria pesada➞Borrar icono de gema➞Holoproyector; Tubo Tubo de vapor; Platillo de pinchos Arrastrándose➞Icono de tawnaIcono de brio Tubos electricos➞Poder de la corteza➞Borrar icono de gema➞Orbe eléctrico; Tubo eléctrico; Artillero; Robot; Limo➞ Central eléctrica➞Habitación del generador➞Icono de gema naranja➞Holoproyector; Tubo de potencia; Pantalla de televisión; Tubo de vapor; Platillo de pinchos. Ícono de tawna. Planta tóxica. Residuos tóxicos. Ícono de gema azul. Lanzador de barril; Desperdicio de barriles de residuos tóxicos; Barril de residuos; Limo➞Icono de tawna Jefe, oficina➞Potoroo rayas➞N / A➞Pasta a rayas Potoroo boss 4; Balas de ametralladora➞ Puente➞La carretera➞Borrar icono de gema➞Cerdo; Tortuga➞Icono de tawna Exterior del castillo➞Subida resbaladiza 1➞Icono de gema roja➞Pájaro; Mano mala Asistente de laboratorio; Espiga Escalera➞Icono de brio Pasillo oscuro➞Apagar las luces➞Icono de gema morada➞Rata; Hoja de balanceo Pasillo oscuro➞Fumbling in the Dark (requiere llave) ➞Borrar icon of gema➞Rata; Hoja de balanceo; Araña; Araña mortal➞ Templo oscuro➞Mandíbulas de la oscuridad➞Borrar icono de gemaIcono de llave➞Murciélagos 2; Pilar de cierre; Llama; Serpiente Lanza; Araña➞cono de tawnaIcono de la corteza Fábrica➞Maquinaria de castillo➞Borrar icono de gema➞Tubo; Holo-proyector; Arrastrándose Tubo de vapor➞ Jefe, sala de pociones➞Dr. Nitrus Brio➞N / A➞Dr. Nitrus Brio jefe 5; Pociones mortales➞ Interior del castillo➞El laboratorio➞Icono de gema amarilla➞Gota; Pilar eléctrico; Asistente de laboratorio Icono de tawna Pent House➞El gran salón➞N / A➞N / A➞ Jefe, dirigible➞Dr. Neo Cortex➞N / A➞Dr. Neo Cortex jefe 6; Laser Zapper➞ Nivel eliminado➞Exterior del castillo➞Ascenso tormentoso➞Borrar icono de gema➞Aves; Mano mala Asistente de laboratorio; Espiga Icono de brio (N-Sane Trilogía) 1 - Sunset Vista y Slippery Climb se intercambian en la versión NTSC-J del juego. Cajas y otros artículos editar Caja de contorno Caja de choque Caja de hierro Caja de flecha Caja básica Jaula de control Caja de Aku Aku Caja de TNT! caja de rebote? caja Gemas Llaves Fruta de wumpa editar Historia Corteza y Cortex (derecha) y Brio (izquierda) En un accidente en el Evolvo-Ray En algún lugar al sureste de Australia, se encuentran las pequeñas islas, las respuestas de vida silvestre. Dos humanos, sin embargo, han estado experimentando con las criaturas de la piel para formar un ejército destructor y malvado de mutantes. El doctor Nitrus Brio crea una máquina llamada Evolvo-Ray, un invento capaz de convertir a los animales en antropomorfos, pero su agente siempre agresivo (y antagonista de la serie principal) se lleva el crédito. Una noche en su castillo, el doctor Neo Cortex acaba de capturar a dos bandicoots; un hombre y una mujer. Ambos están sometidos al Evolvo-Ray y ambos funcionan con éxito. El Dr. Cortex planea hacer que el hombre sea el líder de sus Comandos de Corteza para dominar el mundo e inserta en el hombre evolucionado (Crash) en su patentado Cortex Vortex, un dispositivo de control mental diseñado para lavar el cerebro de los mamíferos y convertirlos En secuencias malvadas, aunque el Dr. Brio es un experto en Cortex que Vortex no está listo. Crash resulta ser un fracaso completo y es rechazado por el Vortex. Luego aparenta accidentalmente en una ventana y cae al mar, pero Tawna (la banda femenina y su novia) todavía está en las garras de Cortex. Crash se lava en la playa de su isla natal, después de haber sobrevivido a la caída, y se propone salvar una Tawna antes de que Cortex puede usar el vórtice sobre ella. Crash también se encuentra con una máscara de puntos de golpe y, a veces, invencibilidad. Sabiendo que Crash regresará por Tawna, Cortex envía a sus mejores secuencias para detenerlo. Crashandtwana1 Crash y Tawna finalmente juntas. Sin embargo, el plan de Cortex se ve frustrado cuando Crash finalmente llega a su fábrica de desechos tóxicos y se cierra cuando se enfrenta al CEO y al guardaespaldas de Cortex, Pinstripe. Crash pronto entra en el siniestro castillo de Cortex. Se enfrenta a un brio en su sala de laboratorio, donde el doctor loco sea una poción y se convierta en un monstruo que golpea el suelo, lo que hace que el castillo se incendie. Con sus planes arruinados, Cortex se enfrenta a Crash sobre su aeronave. Después de una larga lucha, Crash observa con asombro cómo explota la plataforma de cohetes en la que se encuentra Cortex, y al parecer Cortex cae en su muerte. Crash finalmente se reúne con su amada Tawna. La pareja toma la aeronave y vuela hacia el atardecer. Poco sabe Crash que Cortex volverá. Final alternativo editar Crashtawnacelebrate El final alternativo En el lugar del otro final mar el verdadero final o la extensión como en otros juegos de la serie, el primer juego tiene una final completamente diferente, un final alternativo se reúne todas las gemas y tomas la nueva ruta en el gran salón. Aquí Crash encuentra a Tawna en el castillo, pero no lucha contra el Dr. Cortex. Crash y Tawna escapan juntas en un pájaro amistoso, y se cuentan muchas historias de los jefes. Papu Papu comenzó una tienda Big & Tall con el dinero que recibió al vendedor Cortex Castle, un desarrollador de complejos turísticos. Ripper Roo recibió una terapia intensa y algunos años de educación superior, y escribió el libro "A través de los ojos del vórtice", que habla sobre la rápida evolución. Koala Kong se mudó a Hollywood, comenzó una carrera de actuación y está trabajando con una terapeuta del habla. Pinstripe se mudó a Chicago y comenzó una empresa de saneamiento. El Dr. N. Brio volvió a visitar su anterior pasatiempo de bar atendiendo. Curiosamente, el epílogo mencionó que la corteza desapareció. Esto puede ser menor que Crash nunca luchó contra él, Por lo que nunca redescubrió accidentalmente los Cristales en la secuela. Obviamente, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back muestra la caída de Cortex del final original, aunque eso no significa que otros personajes no hayan recibido su cierre. Por ejemplo, "Dr. Roo" es ligeramente referenciado en la secuela, y Papu Papu y Pinstripe ni siquiera fueron vistos hasta el Crash Team Racing. Personajes editados Crash Bandicoot Personajes Los personajes de CB.left a la derecha: Aku Aku, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Tela a rayas, Koala Kong, Tawna, Crash, Dr. Neo Cortex y Dr. Nitrus Brio. Todos los personajes son expresados por Brendan O'Brien, a excepción de Aku Aku y Papu Papu quienes son expresados por David Siller, y Tawna y Koala Kong que no son expresados por nadie. La risa de Ripper Roo es una grabación reconfigurada de Dallas McKennon haciendo la risa de Lady and the Tramp. Crash Bandicoot: El héroe del juego. Una vez fue solo en un bandicoot normal que el malvado Dr. Cortex tomó su hogar para ser el general de sus Comandos de Corteza para dominar el mundo. Crash ganó su ataque de salto y giro del Evolvo-Ray. Pero cuando lo criaron en el Cortex Vortex para convertirse en malvado, fue rechazado por la máquina y fue perseguido por un Cortex enojado. Aunque Crash se escapa saltando por la ventana, dejó una Tawna (su novia bandicoot) en las manos de la seguridad de la corteza, por lo que se embarca en una larga aventura para salvarla. Aku Aku: el mejor amigo de Crash. Es una máscara mágica que protege a los enemigos. Se ve por primera vez en el N. Sanity Beach en cajas especiales. Él ayuda a Crash en su búsqueda y quiere detener a Cortex. Aku Aku no habla en este juego. Doctor Neo Cortex: El antagonista principal. Corteza fue burlado y ridiculizado por la gente, por lo que buscó venganza contra la humanidad haciendo un ejército de monstruos que la cortex Comandos para ayudarlo a conquistar el mundo. Luego se unió a otro científico loco, el Dr. Nitrus Brio, y le dijo que tenía una máquina llamada Evolvo-Ray junto con Cortex Vortex. Cuando N. Brio terminó, Cortex tomó el crédito y debido a su baja autoestima, Brio no dijo nada. Juntos, se unir con el ecosistema de la isla, convirtiendo a los animales y las plantas en mutantes. Parecía que el plan de Cortex iba bien. . . Hasta que se hizo el crash. Doctor Nitrus Brio: Un villano de apoyo. Ser el asistente de su jefe lo que tuvo una cierta rivalidad y en realidad fue N. Brio quien hizo el Evolvo-Ray, pero su baja autoestima le corresponde una Cortex tomar el crédito. Parece estar obsesionado con pociones y viales. Tartamudea con frecuencia y está nervioso por lo que está haciendo. Tawna: un bandicoot femenino que era la novia de Crash en ese momento. Ella es otra banda que cortex intentó evolucionar y mutar. Ella es también el único propósito que Crash va en su viaje. Potstrú a rayas: Un estilo mafioso, elegante, mutado, armado con un Tommy-Gun y una risa maníaca. Tela a rayas era un cargamento del poder de Cortex Radioactivo en la Isla Cortex e incluso tenía una oficina. Es posible que después de que su jefe pelea cuando se muestre el reactor en la parte posterior. También podría ser una de las razones para que el castillo se encendió. Ripper Roo: Un ejemplo perfecto de un experimento que salió mal. Este fue el primer tema de prueba de Cortex y muestra que, desafortunadamente, tuvo demasiados disparos de Cortex. Vortex que resultó en un canguro con una chaqueta recta y ojos locos. Su pelea con Choque tuvo lugar en la cima de la cascada en la segunda isla a la que probablemente fue enviado para quedarse. Papu Papu: el líder gordo de los miembros de la tribu en N. Sanity Island. Es el único jefe que no estaba trabajando para Cortex. Solo se trató de matar a Crash porque se despertó de su siesta. Koala Kong: un koala mutado que tiene suficiente capacidad para ser un guardaespaldas. Koala Kong no es el mutante más brillante, como se muestra en la pelea de su jefe, donde está mostrando sus movimientos, lo que le da un accidente Tiempo para lanzarle una piedra. Edición de prototipos El 8 de abril de 1996 edición El prototipo más conocido y antiguo del juego contiene muchas diferencias, pero el más notable de todos los niveles de corte, uno de los cuales es inaccesible y se llama "Lava Cave". Otras diferencias notables son un menú principal completamente diferente, una orden de nivel y un mapa cambiados, y la lucha del jefe de N. Brio a veces es imposible de terminar debido a una falla (que, aunque todavía no está presente en las versiones futuras, era menos común). Incluso cuando no se produjo la "falla", N. Brio requirió seis hits adicionales, lo que probablemente nunca se trató, y que no había tantos puntos. 11 de mayo de 1996 edición Psx.exe 31012015 120959 0681 Logotipo de perro travieso. Esta versión se usó en el E3 del mismo año y está muy cerca de la versión final en muchos aspectos (como la física de las cajas, el mapa con islas 3D, los niveles que tienen nombres, las cajas ubicadas más como en la versión comercial) en la mayoría de los niveles). y la adición de música y gemas). La mayoría de los niveles en las dos primeras islas son mucho más similares a la versión final en comparación con el prototipo de abril. Sin embargo, hay muchas diferencias con respecto a la versión final, que incluyen, entre otras, muchas tazas en Fortaleza Nativa, Ciudad Perdida y Ruinas del Templo, así como la existencia de cajas TNT en Sunset Vista y los riesgos en Todo Hogque se cortaron en la versión final, Incluidos pequeños miembros de la tribu asomándose sobre ella y boomerangs girando alrededor de la pantalla. Parte de la música tiene pequeños cambios en la comparación con la versión final, como el tema principal de N. Sanity Beach que tiene una parte adicional al principio, la falta de una "introducción" en la música del interior de N. Sanity Beach y algunos cambios de nota. En la música de Jungle Rollers y Sunset Vista. La música también se reproduce antes de que la experiencia el nivel real (o mapa). Sin embargo, los puntos todavía se utilizan como indicador de salud para los jefes, y la invencibilidad de Aku Aku aún no da un impulso de velocidad. Aku Aku todavía tiene salpicaduras de colores que salen de él en su segunda forma, y las deformaciones también son chispas de colores. Las deformaciones también tienen un hitbox más pequeño, lo que nos permite llegar al camino de las gemas amarillas de las grandes puertas de la gema amarilla (esto todavía es posible en la versión final, pero mucho más difícil). Road to Nowhere todavía no se encuentra en la tercera isla, este Temple Ruins se conecta a Boulder Dash, se conecta a Sunset Vista, seguido de Jaws of Darkness. El HUD también se completó al momento de esto, pero no está posicionado como en la versión final. Las preguntas más frecuentes son más difíciles de conseguir en esta versión, que no se puede obtener para obtener, incluso si no ha sido un punto de control. La pantalla de finalización del nivel también funciona de manera diferente cuando se produce un error recolecta una gema: en primer lugar, todas las gemas recolectadas previamente no se desplazan en la parte inferior. En segundo lugar, la gema adquirida aparece cerca del recuento de gemas, con un efecto de sonido diferente. Choque tampoco celebra ni dice nada. En tercer lugar, como esta versión no se puede guardar, aparece un mensaje debajo de Accidente, que dice "PULSE EL BOTÓN PARA REGRESAR AL MAPA". Cuando Crash pierde las cajas, todo funciona igual que en la versión final, pero el contador de cajas perdidas desaparece en una parte de segundo después de que la última casilla cae sobre la cabeza de Accidente y se reemplaza por el mismo mensaje. No hay ningún efecto de sonido cuando el jugador presiona cualquier botón. Psx.exe 31012015 122419 0513 Las rondas de los bonos se convierten en la versión final del juego, pero en el menú "VOLVER A LA RONDA" en lugar del nombre del nivel. Esta versión del juego no se puede guardar (aunque las rondas de bonificación Tawna aún "guardan" el juego cuando el jugador accede al menú principal y presiona el botón de inicio nuevamente). No se puede acceder a la tercera isla, por lo que el jugador no puede obtener gemas en Upstream, Rolling Stones, Native Fortress o Jaws of Darkness. Solo se puede acceder a los niveles de la tercera isla (que incluye Camino a ninguna parte y sin mandíbulas de la oscuridad debido a la ubicación del nivel original, y que tampoco incluye Castillo Maquinaria que aún no se ha creado) a través de la piratería. Estos niveles eran muy parecidos a sus versiones respectivas en el prototipo de abril, como las cajas en los lados del puente en Road to Nowhere, el eventual camino de la gema azul en Cortex Power que no se requiere la gema azul, La pelea con el jefe de N. Brio. y algunas puertas extremadamente lentas en el laboratorio. Esto es inaccesible. Sin embargo, los asistentes a los servicios de laboratorio de espaldas a ellos, como era necesario en el prototipo de abril. La animación inicial de Papu no se puede omitir, pero Crash solo obtiene el control en el lugar de saltarse la animación. Accidente no tiene celebración en todas las peleas contra jefes. Los caminos de las gemas en Boulder Dash and Lights Out (el último de los cuales solo es accesible mediante piratería) no tienen jaulas, probablemente porque en algún momento tenemos las claves de Whole Hog and Fumbling in the Dark, en place of bono Cortex rondas , Lo que explicaría por qué en la versión final, estos niveles se muestran con las claves. Vista del atardecer no tenía una ronda de bonos de Corteza, sino que la llave de Whole Hog se guardaba en Jaws of Darkness. Stormy Ascent contendría la otra ronda de bonos de Cortex, probablemente para la clave para desbloquear Fumbling in the Dark, y las fichas están incluidas en la versión E3, pero no la ronda de bonos. Psx.exe 31012015 122847 0569 Demo de End of Jungle Rollers. El modo de demostración es ligeramente diferente: el texto "CARGAR DEMO" aparece mientras se carga una demostración, "PULSE INICIO" cuando está en curso y "CARGANDO EL MENÚ PRINCIPAL" cuando termina, en el lugar del habitual "CARGANDO" cuando se inicia y finaliza Una demostración y "DEMO" cuando está en curso. Recepción edición Crash Bandicoot recibió las relaciones de los críticos, los que elogiaron los gráficos y el estilo visual único del juego, pero la falta de innovación del juego como el juego de la plataforma. El juego se convertirá en uno de los juegos de PlayStation más vendidos de todos los tiempos. El juego vendió cerca de 700,000 unidades en Japón, convirtiéndose en el primer título y la franquicia en el éxito comercial en el país. A partir de noviembre de 2003, Crash Bandicoot ha vendido más de 6.8 millones de unidades en todo el mundo. El éxito del juego resultó en su relanzamiento para la línea de Sony Greatest Hits el 15 de septiembre de 1997, para el Platinum Range en marzo de 1998, para la línea Best For Family el 28 de mayo de 1998 y para la PS one Books. Alineación el 12 de octubre de 2001. Crash Bandicoot.fue el primer juego no japonés en recibir un "Premio de Oro" en Japón por ventas de más de 500,000 unidades. El juego pasó casi dos años en el NPD TRSTS, las 20 mejores listas de ventas de PlayStation, antes de caer en septiembre de 1998. Los gráficos del juego responden comentarios positivos. Dave Halverson de GameFanse se refirió a los elementos visuales como "los mejores gráficos que existen en un juego" y al diseño y animaciones del personaje titular como "100% de perfección". John Scalzo, de Gaming Target, describió los entornos como "colores y detalles" y mencionó el puente nevado y los niveles del templo como sus favoritos. Sin embargo, los grandes jefes parecían ser notablemente poligonales en comparación con otros personajes debido a su gran tamaño. Sin embargo, Se usó en esta era excusable debido a que la edad del juego y los gráficos del juego eran casi perfectos de lo contrario. Un crítico de Game Revolution destacó la tecnología de escalamiento para elogiarlo y declaró que era "el nuevo estándar para los juegos de acción de PlayStation de la misma manera que SGI lo hizo para 16 bitters después de Donkey Kong País". "Además, describe la descripción Los movimientos de polígonos como "muy suave y fluidos", los "gestos extravagantes" del personaje del título como "siempre refrescantes" y los fondos como " los fondos son hermosos y la animación suave y sedosa hacen de este uno de los títulos con mejor aspecto disponible para la PlayStation. El juego recibió respuestas mixtas. Tanto John Scalzo como el revisor de Game Revolution compararon la jugabilidad con Donkey Kong Country, con Scalzo describiendo el juego como teniendo una calidad "familiar, pero única" que se atribuye al diseño de Naughty Dog, mientras que el crítico de Game Revolution concluye que El juego "no logra nada realmente nuevo o revolucionario" como un juego de plataforma. Zach Meston describió el juego como "plano como un roadkill en una autopista de cuatro carriles" y observamos que los jugadores pueden disfrutar el juego "puramente como una prueba de habilidades de salto". El crítico de IGN dijo que el juego " No es una revolución en el diseño de juegos de plataformas. Es estrictamente tu juego de plataformas estándar ". Sin embargo, observamos la profundidad de campo" sorprendentemente profundo "juego y el uso de diferentes perspectivas como la fórmula de plataformas. Jim Sterling de Destructoid. Galería editar Ver: Crash Bandicoot (videojuego ) / Galería Trivia editar Cuando surgió la idea de cómo debería jugar el juego, Naughty Dog se dirigió a la pantalla para el Crash jugara corriendo dentro y fuera, en el lugar de la izquierda y la derecha. En broma llamaron a this "Juego del Culo de Sonic "ya que el jugador siempre está mirando la parte de atrás de Crash. Según el desarrollador Andy Gavin, Naughty Dog quería que Crash Animara de manera similar a los viejos dibujos animados de Looney Tunes con física de squash y estiramiento. Esto se refiere a la "animación de vértice" que se incluye de 3 a 4 puntos de articulación, a la de "animación esquelética" más común y rígida, que solo se usan puntos individuales. Tiny Tiny, los hermanos Komodo y el doctor N. Gin Pearson, pero su introducción fue empujada a la secuela Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Una versión inicial de Crash Bandicoot tenía una barra de salud diferente en cada momento. En la versión japonesa de este juego, Papu Papu tiene 5 puntos de golpe en el lugar de 3. También hay un palo más rápido cada golpe, lo que dificulta la lucha. En la versión japonesa, se usó música diferente para las rondas de bonificación de Tawna y las luchas contra jefes contra Kong, Pinstripe, Brio y Cortex. Sin embargo, los temas de la ronda de bonificación de Brio y Cortex se mantuvieron sin cambios. Crash es el único personaje con iris negro. Boulder Dash es un juego de palabras con la frase "balderdash". El nivel Rolling Stones, es una referencia a la banda de música "The Rolling Stones". El nivel "Up the Creek" es una referencia a la película de 1984 del mismo nombre. Tawna aparece en muchos de los juegos de Crash que siguieron a este, en imágenes y similares, como los Huevos de Pascua. Aunque rara vez se ve la persona en persona. A pesar de que Rocketsled Cortex sigue adelante en su lucha de jefes, en Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, En la lucha contra el accidente. Podría ser que Cortex reconstruyera su Rocketsled después de salir de la mina en Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. En el video de introducción, se pueden ver brevemente un montón de jaulas. Todas las jaulas de la fila superior dicen "canguro" sobre ellas, probablemente porque fallaron muchas veces al intentar crear el Destripador Roo. En la segunda fila dicen "Iguana", "Potoroo" y "Koala". La jaula de iguanas puede ser un error, ya que no hay iguanas malvadas en la serie; También se puede decir que "dragón de Komodo" para uno de los Hermanos de Komodo. La fila inferior tiene 2 jaulas marcadas como "Bandicoot", Una vez que es de Crash y la otra de Coco o Tawna. Si Crash pierde algunas cajas en un nivel, caerá sobre su cabeza después de que haya terminado el nivel. Esto solo sucede si Crash ha completado el nivel sin perder una vida. Este es el único juego Accidente para: No tiene Coco. Utilizar contraseñas (no presentes en la versión japonesa). Cuando Crash se cae por la ventana del castillo de Cortex en la introducción, Cortex puede verse en un segundo corriendo en la escena anterior en la distancia. La fruta de Wumpa en el juego y sus próximas secuelas no son en realidad objetos 3D. Son muy divertidos que siempre se relacionan con la cámara, lo que les gusta el aspecto 3D. Esto fue necesario debido a las limitaciones de hardware. Estos frutos de Wumpa fueron reutilizados en el segundo y tercer juego, Crash Bash, The Huge Adventure / XS, N-Tranced y Purple / Fusion. En una versión de prototipo, algunos niveles y jefes estaban en una orden diferente, incluido el nivel sin usar Stormy Ascent. Además, cuatro niveles nunca llegaron a la versión final. Originalmente, si Crash estaba inactivo en el mapa de selección de nivel, habría hecho un baile tonto. Los datos de esta animación inactiva todavía están en la discoteca. En ocasiones, se producirá un error en la página de inicio, pero la pantalla no. Tawna continuará mirando hacia donde Crash se fue and the music continuará sonando. Aunque la falla es más frecuente. El desplome siempre comienza con dos máscaras de Aku Aku durante las batallas de jefes. Solo hay 840 cajas en el juego (o 1.122 contando las Rondas de Bonificación) en las regiones PAL y NTSC-U, las más bajas de toda la serie (sin contar los juegos de carreras). Este es el primer y único juego Crash hasta ahora con: La gema naranja. Bonus de fichas redondas. Llaves. El cuadro artístico para las regiones PAL y NTSC-U del juego presenta el prototipo Jungle Rollers en el fondo. El mismo modo, la parte posterior de la caja, PAL tiene una imagen de Ascenso tormentoso en ella, y también la versión prototipo de las ruinas del templo. El fondo de la parte posterior de la caja es también una imagen de la versión prototipo de la primera isla. Las escenas de apertura y finalización en 2D fueron animadas para su uso en el juego, Pero Sony se rechazó porque el juego se centró en los gráficos 3D. El juego fue presentado como el número 49 de juegos de consola superior en el libro Guinness World Records 2009 Gamer's Edition. En Uncharted 4, Boulders se puede jugar como parte de un huevo de Pascua. 1 Crash devolvió el favor a la serie Uncharted en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N. Sane: Puede ver brevemente Uncharted 4 en la computadora portátil de Coco en la escena de introducción de Crash 2. Aún mejor, es la escena en la que Nathan y Elena están sentadas en el sofá jugando a Crash Bandicoot en Uncharted 4. También hay una foto de Nathan Drake en una mesa dentro de la casa de Crash en la escena de introducción de Warped. Los niveles de la versión japonesa están ordenados de forma ligeramente diferente. En particular, Sunset View and Slippery Climb cambiaron de lugar, probablemente en un intento por mejorar la curva de dificultad. Upstream and Up the Creek presenta más allá de lo más rápido posible y mucho más fácil. Crash tiene una mayor cantidad y variedad de clips de voz en la versión japonesa, y reaccionará a eventos como vencer a un nivel sin muerte, o seleccionar un nivel de la pantalla del mapa, que, al contrario, no se pueda bloquear. Incluso me gusta escuchar a veces, aunque en frases muy cortas y simples. N. Brio y Cortex también son más vocales durante sus combates en jefe en la versión japonesa. El efecto del sonido fuerte cuando aparece en la pantalla del juego La primera vez falta en la versión japonesa, que puede ser un error o una eliminación deliberada debido a la naturaleza sorprendente del sonido. Mientras esté en la pantalla en otras versiones, la versión japonesa tiene Tawna horizontalmente plana y desaparece una vez que se alcanza en una ronda de bonificación. Referencias editar ↑ https://thisgengaming.com/2016/04/30/uncharted-4-has-the-greatest-easter-egg-of-all-time/